toaru_majutsu_no_index_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anto Čedomir
is the main protagonist of A Certain Magical Divinity. ''He is a member of Division VIII, a special operations unit of the Serbian Orthodox Church and is the current guardian of Ana Cveta as ''he must protect her from a terrorist organization known as The Order (especially its leader Artyom Fedot) and must keep Academy City safe from them as well. Appearance Anto is a very young and normal teenage boy. He has brown hair and brown eyes and his typical attire consist of a light gray hoodie, black pants, brown shoes, and always carries around a red phone for playing music. Whenever he is fighting, however, his appearance changes. His hair becomes golden brown and his eyes turn blue every time he pulls out his sword and his hair tends to get shorter. Personality Anto is an overall kind and gentle person. He respects others greatly and is very humble to everyone around him, even people like Mikoto Misaka who had fought him from time to time over disagreements and little arguments. Anto is also very religious and is a devout Christian to the Serbian Orthodox Christian Faith. He follows the message of Jesus Christ whenever he can and tends to listen to crusade/church songs and chants, and often reads stories about the various different saints. He is very protective of Ana however as he has promised the church's leaders that she will be kept safe from The Order as she possesses powers which they want. Anto is viewed as a protector and is secretly loved by Ana because of his protection and care for her. Background Anto was born in Serbia where he was raised in a devout Orthodox Christian family. He attended church on a regular basis and eventually he met Ana one day. The two got along very well and would, later on, become best friends. One day, however, Anto managed to complete the ultimate challenge and managed to wield the Apostles' Sword, a weapon that is able to launch massive magical attacks and spells and can also deflect attacks from both espers and magicians alike. Because of this, Anto was recruited into Division VIII and became a member where he and his team did their best to stop the actions of corrupt magicians and soldiers of the Roman Catholic Church. One day, however, Anto was chasing after a corrupt Catholic Magician in Moscow, the magician had launched an attack on him which Anto deflected but it killed many people and he was blamed for it. In response, he was put into hiding and his entire existence was kept hidden from both the Russian Government and the Russian Orthodox Church. Chronology Newcomers Arc Anto first appears where he is carrying Ana as the two of them are running away from a small squad of snipers from the Order. Order Soldiers attempt to gun them down as Anto dodges all the while he keeps Ana safe and left unharmed. He manages to avoid them but he eventually uses his sword to puff up smoke and disappears. There, he and Ana overlook the sight of Academy City and head towards the city to find a place to hide. While there, Ana is kept in an apartment while Anto goes out to get some food when he notices a thief steal a girl's purse and he trips them and knocks him unconscious. He then gives the purse back to the girl when Kuroko Shirai says hi to him and thanks Anto for helping her catch the thief. He says no problem and asks for some food for him and Ana. As he goes to get them, he then bumps into Touma Kamijou where he apologizes and has a small conversation with him to get to know more about the city and eventually runs into Mikoto Misaka because of a deal she has with Touma and talks with her as well. Eventually, on the way back to Anto's Apartment, Anto befriends Touma and Misaka as his first friends and plans to meet with them again tomorrow. The next day, Anto goes out to meet Touma and Misaka again when an explosion is heard from a distance. All three of them go to check it out when they stop and see a destroyed Anti-Skill convoy with flaming vehicles and Anti-Skill officers are all found dead. Anto then stares at horror when he sees an officer get brutally murdered and then sees who did it, Ash of The Order. Gallery The Apostle 2.jpg|Anton pulling out the Apostles' Sword Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magicians Category:Magic Side Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Division VIII Members